Happily Ever After
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: A One shot about Giselle's thoughts before she and Robert marry. My first one shot for Enchanted, so be nice!


Title:

Title: Happily Ever After

Author: doctors gal1792

Rating: K+

Warnings: None…

Summary: Giselle and Robert are getting married, a one shot based on Giselle's thoughts before the wedding…my first Enchanted thing…so be nice!

Disclaimer: This is a poor fifteen year old writing this story…I don't own anything, all characters and the like are property of Walt Disney…well I do kind of own like Giselle's brides maids/maid of honor…and their ushers….so there…yeah so, other than that…everything belongs to Disney and the like! I am not making money off of the writing of this story…. :)

XX

Giselle's mind was all over the place on the morning of June the fourth; just one year and six months to the day since she had met Robert; the love of her life.

"Giselle! You look pretty!"

Giselle was pulled from her thoughts as she looked at Morgan. She smiled and then looked at her appearance in the mirror. The gown she was dressed in was strapless, and as it went down to the waist, the skirt flowed out a bit. Made out of white satin, her wedding dress was one of the most beautiful creations she had ever laid eyes on.

Morgan had designed the gown. At Christmas her father had given her a sketch book, then when she learned that her father was marrying Giselle she designed a gown and when she went to work one day with her future mother she showed it to one of the other designers. Then together the dress was created as a gift for their beloved Giselle.

Just then Sienna, one of the women who worked for Giselle and a good friend came in the room, carrying a large white box, which contained Giselle's veil.

"Here it is, with the crown of roses," she said, excited.

Morgan let her excitement get the better of her and tore the lid off. On top a veil of white tulle, was a crown of exquisite pale pink roses.

"Oh it's lovely," Giselle said softly.

Sienna then took the crown out and handed it to Morgan, "Hold that for a moment sweetheart," she requested as the then pulled the veil out. She placed it onto Giselle's head, covering her red hair with the material.

Morgan then handed her the crown, which then was placed on top of the veil.

"Oh that's lovely," Sienna commented.

She then pulled some bobby pins out of the box and began to attach them to the crown and veil so that they would stay on top of her head.

Giselle looked once more in the mirror. Morgan joined her at the side; she was dressed in a gown that matched the color of Giselle's roses. She would toss white rose petals down the aisle. They had straightened her hair and then put it up into a French twist. For an eight year old, she looked very sophisticated.

"Right, it's probably time for us to be leaving."

Giselle looked at Sienna and nodded. She lifted her skirts so as to not trip, and in doing so she flashed her pale pink shoes which had rhinestones on them.

They left the apartment, with three others. Sienna was her maid of honor, and for her bridesmaids, Giselle had picked Hayden, Christian, and Lillian; all were designers from work.

When they arrived at the church they rushed everyone in, so that no one would see Giselle until the time was right. As she waited she could hear the growing chatter in the sanctuary. Some of the guests were Robert's family and some were colleagues from his law office. Giselle invited some of her friends and colleagues from work and a few clients who she had become friends with while designing their wedding gowns.

"Can I go see daddy?" Morgan inquired.

Giselle smiled, "Yes, just be quick. The ceremony will be starting soon," she answered.

Morgan grinned and left the room. Sienna and the bridesmaids also left the room, giving Giselle a moment to herself. As she waited she thought of everything that had brought her to this point. One year and six months ago she was living in a fairytale, quite literally. She was going to marry Edward and become Princess of Andalasia. Then the most magical thing occurred, the old hag (soon to be revealed as Edwards step mother) pushed her down the well and she arrived in a strange new place. Then she fell into the laps of Robert and Morgan and over the course of just a few short magical days, Giselle and Robert were in love. She knew he was her true love when she saw him at the dance. When they had danced that night she felt as if they were alone in the room, like nothing could ever part them.

--

_Giselle smiled at Robert as she took a sip of her beverage._

"_Giselle? Can we talk?" Robert suddenly asked._

_She nodded, "Of course."_

"_You know I've been thinking I care about you a lot. I mean I love you…dearly, and I don't want to waste time any longer. Giselle, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Then as Robert got on one knee, a waiter brought over a box with a rose corsage. Resting inside one of the buds that still had yet to come to full bloom, was a ring. With diamonds semi around the band; and in the center was a large diamond and two smaller stones beside the larger one._

_Giselle gasped at the beauty. Robert took the ring out and smiled, "Giselle…will you marry me?"_

_She nodded, completely speechless. He slipped the ring on her finger and then Giselle fell off of her chair and into Robert's embrace. Their lips met briefly, and when they parted, both smiled as if they had just won the lottery. Robert then looked around at the few people who were watching the happy couple with bated breath, waiting to find out the result, "She said yes," Robert said which then caused those people to cheer and clap._

_Giselle blushed and buried her head in Robert's neck. _

_--_

"Giselle?"

The bride stood up and looked at the cracked open door. Morgan was standing with Sienna. Giselle fingered her necklace for a brief moment. A gift from her future mother in law. Giselle had promised to wear the antique as it had been a tradition, and it meant the world that she would wear it, as Robert's first wife had refused to when they first married. The necklace was a choker made out of the finest pearls, and in the center was a pale rose colored cameo with a bride on it.

"Alright," Giselle said with a grin.

She followed her friends and Morgan. The ushers were all waiting to escort the bridesmaids out. Robert's nephew was in a black tux, to walk with his cousin.

"Alright, Morgan and Michael you start the line. Followed by Christina and John, then Hayden and Mark, Lillian and Jack, then myself going solo with Giselle. Right? Are we ready to go?" Sienna looked at the line up and then to Giselle who was nodding. Sienna grinned and nodded at the door men. They opened the doors and the sounds of a soft melody met their ears as Morgan and Michael went down. Then the bridesmaids and then Sienna.

Once everyone was down at the altar, the wedding march began. Giselle began down the aisle and stopped for a moment when she saw Robert. He was looking on in awe at his beautiful bride. People softly murmured comments about how lovely Giselle looked and that Morgan designed the dress. Giselle then began her graceful glide down the aisle. When she took Robert's hand a moment later they grinned, and she knew then, that this was only the start of her happily ever after.

**XX**

**A/N- Okay I hope you liked it…my first Enchanted story, and probably my only one…This was just something that occurred to me awhile back and after watching Enchanted on telly the other night and I finally decided to write this. Please be nice and review…**


End file.
